Megamino Kimochi
Kimochi Megamino '''(メガミノ・キモチ Megamino Kimochi) is the main protagonist of the Club V Series in its first generation. Kimochi is a shy yet friendly girl who is full of expectation about her new High School Life. She was given the power of '''Light, and her current alter ego is Bunny Light. Appearance Civilian * Megamino Kimochi/Outfit Overview Kimochi is an average girl in terms of height, she has pinion skin with a little tan, she has Hot Pink hair which reaches her waist and ties a little of it is tied in a side half-ponytail held by a plastic heart. Kimochi has dark brown eyes and wears a pair of red glasses, this is because she has squint ever since she was born, and has gone through 2 surgeries, but she still has to wear them. During Autumn and Winter, Kimochi wears a large magenta blouse with 4 arm wrappers, 2 yellow and 2 green; a bunch of pins with the shape of a butterfly, a flower, a heart, a jewel with fabric and a smiley face; a pastel coloured fabric belt and a neon color heart pattern; capri denim jeans with 4 neon spirals in one leg, and 4 neon spirals in the pocket of the other leg. She wears a pair of lime flat shoes with a blue heart as well. Bunny Light As Bunny Light, her hair becomes light pink, it gets longer and its tip is shaped into a heart while her eyes become cyan, she wears rabbit ears and a long Hot Pink Ribbon with a cotton puff. She wears a cyan martial arts style puffly blouse with a white collar, a pink section and hot pink sleeves with white frill. The blouse has a chain composed of cotton puffs held by a golden heart ring. Her skirt is Hot Pink with a cyan frill at the bottom, it has a few cotton puffs and a golden chain with a cyan heart ring, at the back of it, there's a ribbon holding a little rabbit tail. In her arms, she wears a pair of japanese-styled cyan arm warmers with a pink ring which ends in bunny ears and a golden heart. Her footwear consists on japanese-styled leg warmers with a fluffy cotton ribbon, a golden heart ring with bunny ears at the top and a pair of pink heel shoes. Personality Kimochi is a shy yet friendly girl who gets excited over most of things, and is really expectant of her new High School Life, she wants to make lots of friends and is confident she will find them, since it is a lot bigger than her middle school, in which she was bullied. Kimochi is really interested in Harajuku Fashion, and is often seen hanging out around there in her free time, she usually roots for the Decora '''and '''Fairy Kei '''styles. She's also a big fangirl of any group she likes and will inmediately try to know everything about every member. Light Warrior Kimochi was given the power of Light and thus became the '''Light Warrior. '''She transforms into her alter ego with the help of the Magical Box by shouting a phrase. Transformation Phrases * Elemental Power! Animal Spirit! Come to Me!: She uses this phrase and sequence to transform into her '''Bunny Light '''form. Weapon Kimochi's main weapon is the Light Wand, which is shaped as a classical wand any Magical Girl would use, with Pink Glitter and little laces made out of sunshine. Attacks * Megamino Kimochi/List of Attacks Individual * Bunny Hop: It is her first Attack, she shakes her Wand and Incantates the power of Light to launch her attack as a Light Bunny which hops to the enemy and eliminates it via a hole in the ground. ** Flash Carrot: One of her sub-attacks, she swings her Wand to throw a bunch of Glitter Carrots which distract the enemy ** Flash Splash: One of her sub-attacks, using the Dolphin Penny, she swings her Wand to throw a bunch of Glitter Waterdrops which distract the enemy ** Flash Bark ** Flash Flip Duo * Sparkling Shock: Duo attack with Hoshiko Nanami, they both summon their elements to create a blinding light which slowly disintigrates the enemy Group Relationships Family * Megamino Jin: Kimochi's father whom she loves, she's decided to prove him she could take care of herself these ten weeks * Megamino Kana: Kimochi's mother whom she loves, she's decided to prove her she could take care of herself these ten weeks Friends * Yumiko Ren: As classmates and members of the K-Pop club, they like to spend time together. Ren has tried to introduce Kimochi to sports with no success at all. * Hoshiko Nanami: They met at the pond of the school and Nanami has been living with Kimochi since then, while they get along most of the time, they also tend to fight for ridiculous reasons, just like sisters. * Meiwa Yuta: Se tried to be her friend and everything went well at the beginning, but now she can't stand him Music Kimochi's seiyuu, '''Ueda Reina, provides her voice to present Character Songs for Kimochi and collaborates with the rest of the Club V Cast '''in multiple albums Individual * Owofuru! Shake your Tail! * Light of Harajuku! Present! Duo * Sisterly Love, We Said! (With Hoshiko Nanami) Group * V stands for... (Club V Cast) * Our Storyboard (Club V Cast) * What can a girl do? What CAN'T a girl do!? (Female Warriors) Trivia * Kimochi is the '''Kimoverse Pro. character with the most counterparts, the most notable being Kimo and Kimochi Hoshimiya * She is a diehard fan (or stan) of 3 K-Pop groups which parody real life ones ** Two Times, a parody of TWICE ** BiColor-Magenta, a parody of BLACKPINK ** Poker, a parody of KARD *Her birthday is on August 31st, which makes her a Virgo *She ends some of her phrases with "~desu" *Kimochi has no favorite food, but she definitely hates Tuna Fish, Mayonnaise, Ham and Jam. Category:Kimoverse Pro. Category:Club V Series Category:Club V Series Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Leaders